mimpi prajurit sejati
by Cinerraria
Summary: Masihkah dia dapat percaya bahwa kebenaran berdiri di pihaknya, ketika kekalahan berada tepat di depan mata? [historical - WW II - canon]


**Disclaimer: Joker Game** milik **Yanagi Kouji.** Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

character **Johan Bauer** \- canon - historical - angst - poetry

untuk peringatan **Kejatuhan Berlin** 30/April/1945

.

.

.

* * *

Ambisi manusia, kehendak dan kepercayaan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana.

Itu adalah harga mati idealisme yang dijunjung tinggi.

Perjuangan dan pertempuran berdarah-darah ini semua menyangkut nilai-nilai, harga diri dan keyakinan, yang karenanya mereka rela bertaruh nyawa. Tapi, hei, masihkah dia dapat percaya bahwa kebenaran sedang berdiri di pihaknya, ketika kekalahan berada tepat di depan mata?

Johan tercenung. Hingga kini pun, dia masih berusaha untuk percaya, bahwa kebenaran lah asas perjuangannya. Namun, jauh lebih sulit menerima kenyataan dibanding hanya melihatnya.

Di hadapan Johan adalah potret nyata kehancuran. Berlin menjadi lautan api. Gedung-gedung porak poranda. Pepuingan granit dan pecahan tembok memenuhi setiap jengkal bumi. Asap pekat mengepul seperti tumpahan kuali raksasa. Langit muram itu berwarna kelabu, dipayungi gumpalan awan hitam. Mentari enggan menerbitkan senyuman.

Apalah arti senyuman, ketika ia melihat teman-temannya terkapar mati. Ia baru saja berteriak, memperingatkan mereka yang sedang bermanuver di tempat terbuka, di seberang pepuingan gedung. Sebelumnya, dari kejauhan, ia mengintip lewat teropong. Sebongkah artileri meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi, menerobos udara, dan jatuh tepat lima meter di hadapannya. Mortir itu berdentam keras, merobohkan dua-tiga prajurit, dan meledakkan pilar-pilar bangunan yang tersisa.

Gedung itu nyaris rata dengan tanah. Serpihan debu dan pepuingan terserak di jalan beraspal lebar. Terdengar suara seperti bebatuan rontok yang berjatuhan.

Aroma mesiu yang menyengat bercampur bebauan amis darah dan bau seperti daging gosong.

Johan terbatuk-batuk. Ia sedang tiarap, berlindung di balik sebuah pilar yang menghitam seperti bekas terbakar. Serpihan kerikil dan bongkahan reruntuhan berhamburan menimpa tubuhnya. Johan menggerakkan kepala. Ia mendongak. Pilar kokoh ini tinggal sendirian. Mungkin, Tuhan masih ingin menyiksanya, membuatnya menyaksikan detik-detik terakhir kejatuhan negerinya: tanah tumpah darahnya.

Johan memejamkan mata. Ia terdiam. Senapan tergenggam erat di sisi dada kiri, seolah segenap keberaniannya hendak dicengkeram kuat-kuat. Terdengar lagi nyaring suara dentuman. Api berkobar di tempat jatuhnya mortir. Di dekat tiga prajurit yang tergeletak tak bernyawa, sebuah mobil hangus teronggok seperti barang rongsokan. Johan membiarkan dirinya merekam kebrutalan ini, untuk yang terakhir kali.

Johan melemparkan pandangan ke seberang jalan. Jasad-jasad itu hangus bergelimpangan. Wajah-wajah mereka seolah terbungkus asap hitam. Setiap kali penampakan kematian itu datang, setiap Johan melihat satu lagi _kepergian_ teman, ia selalu memikirkan mimpi-mimpi, keinginan tersembunyi, kerinduan terpendam, dan harapan sederhana yang sirna seiring lenyapnya nyawa.

Ketika seorang prajurit mati, bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang terhenti, impiannya turut pergi, dan (mungkin juga) ia punya cita-cita yang gagal tercapai. Akan tetapi, betulkah seperti itu?

Johan tak ingin mengingat-ingatnya lagi, tetapi wajah kelam peperangan berkelabat di benaknya tanpa henti. Hutan Ardennes dan aroma dedaunan yang berkilauan, kota Paris di belahan Sungai Seine, hangatnya matahari Atlantik di pesisir Perancis yang eksotik. Itu adalah awal mula perjuangan mereka yang berbuah gilang gemilang.

Lalu bayangan-bayangan tadi beralih menjadi tundra bersalju dan stepa beku, bebatuan licin di sepanjang sungai Dnieper yang dibasuh darah, sepatu bots yang tenggelam dalam lumpur hitam, potongan tangan dan ceceran anggota tubuh, mata-mata yang terbeliak ketakutan, seruan minta tolong, geraman putus asa, dentuman-dentuman keras tak berkesudahan, semburan lidah api, dan banjir Panzer yang bergemuruh seperti karnaval.

Johan tersentak. Ia mengintip dari balik pilar. Dari kejauhan, Tank milik Rusia bergerak melaju, beberapa meter menuju ke arah tempatnya berada. Itu adalah jenis kendaraan lapis baja yang familier. Johan pernah melihatnya di stepa kota Kursk pada suatu hari yang menggelegar.

Bagus. Bagus sekali. Para _Ivan_ itu, setelah ditikam hingga jantung pertahanannya, kini giliran mereka yang berlaga di panggung balas dendam. Mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, bukan?

Johan memutar kepala. Sebuah kruk kayu yang hancur dihantam pecahan puing itu sama tak berharga dengan kaki palsunya. Entah, kaki itu pernah hilang di mana, barangkali hanyut ditelan jeram sungai Vistula.

Secara perlahan dan tanpa suara, Johan menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada dada dan kedua lengan. Diapitnya senapan dekat dengan bahu kiri. Tangan kanannya bersiap menarik tuas _bolt._ Johan menajamkan pandangan. Tiga Tank Rusia itu masih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, melintasi jalanan berpasir dan melindas pepuingan. Para awaknya tertawa-tawa di atas kabin Tank. Mereka bersama puluhan pasukan pejalan kaki.

Johan sangat mengenali suara tawa itu. Itu adalah tawa kepuasan milik pemenang perang. Bah! Ia meringis miris.

Salah satu Tank bergerak paling depan. Johan tak berpikir dua kali untuk segera melepaskan tembakan. Suara senapan meletus, diikuti amunisi yang melesat secepat kedipan mata. Seorang prajurit musuh terkapar tiba-tiba. Terdengar teriakan mengaduh dan umpatan kasar.

Johan segera manfaatkan kesempatan. Ia lepaskan tembakan bertubi-tubi. Tak peduli apakah tembakannya tepat sasaran atau meleset jauh. Saat kau terjepit, itulah waktu paling tepat unjuk kegigihan. Prajurit tak boleh menyerah. Senapan Johan memuntahkan amunisi, lagi, dan lagi.

Balasan itu berupa berondongan amunisi dan hujan peluru yang ditembakkan balik ke arah pilar persembunyian Johan. Satu lawan sepuluh. Bunyi letusan senjata api bersahut-sahutan. Sebagian peluru menghantam pilar kusam. Batu granit itu retak oleh lubang-lubang bekas tembakan.

Tiba-tiba, Tank itu melontarkan mortir. Detik-detik berjalan sangat lambat. Sembari Johan menyaksikan pemandangan terakhirnya, sebelum semuanya menggelap, ia sempat berpikir ke arah mana pergulatan ini berakhir. Bahwa kekalahan bukanlah akhir dari impian, bahwa perjuangan mereka tak ada yang sia-sia.

Johan melihat semburan api dari moncong kaliber. Bongkahan timah panas raksasa melesat ke arahnya. Sesaat kemudian, dunianya menghitam. Meriam berdentum menerjang pilar dan menghancurkan bangunan yang tersisa, merobohkannya menjadi serpihan. Pejuang itu benar-benar tumbang.

Kawanan gagak hitam terbang rendah, mengitari kepulan asap membubung seiring sisa-sisa senja yang lenyap ditelan malam. Di kejauhan, terdengar bunyi dentuman senjata yang mulai reda, seiring derak dan gemuruh ambruknya bangunan. Di suatu tempat, sisa kobaran api meretih-retih. Angin dingin bertiup, perlahan memadamkan kebakaran yang meredup.

Perang baru saja berakhir, dan pejuang itu telah merengkuh impiannya; sebuah kedamaian yang dia persembahkan pada dunia, dan kedamaian lain dia temukan dalam keabadian nirwana.

* * *

 _Mimpi, mimpi, oh, mimpi ..._

 _Dapatkah kauwujudkan diri_

 _Dari jantung pejuang sejati_

 _Mimpi, mimpi, oh, mimpi_

 _Akankah kauberkata_

 _Pada pahlawan tanpa nama_

 _Tentang pengharapannya_

 _Yang terbang dirampas angin durja_

 _Mimpi, mimpi, oh, mimpi_

 _Ataukah itu sayap alpa_

 _Yang kaubentangkan untuk mereka_

 _Pengibar kemenangan pusaka ..._


End file.
